I love you so much!
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Como Estados Unidos no sabe que es lo que le pasa con Inglaterra, Japon muy amable se ofrece a ayudarlo dandole un extraño libro con dibujos. "¿Doujinshi? ¿Que es un doujinshi?" Para Lay.Kirkland


**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes y doujinshis aqui mencionados no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Advertencia: <strong>Fic fail ;O; Y supongo que temas sexuales e.éUuUu

* * *

><p><strong>·~· I l<strong>σνє **γ**σµ **s**σ **м**µcң**‼**** ·~·**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana muy tranquila en la casa de cierto japonés. Ese día América se encontraba en su morada, por sabe Dios que razones. En fin, Kiku estaba tomando un té, y a su lado el americano degustaba un café que le había regalado Turquía hace un par de meses. El silencio era lo único que podía apreciarse, no porque el usualmente callado Japón no tuviera tema de conversación, sino porque era, precisa y raramente, América el que estaba callado.<p>

-¿ocurre algo, Alfred-san? –El de ojos marrones rompió el hielo con cortesía, mirando a su opuesto. –

-¿Ehm? No, claro que no Japón. –Le sonrió el otro, con una mirada perdida. - …Bueno, si, me pasa algo. –El asiático sonrió para sus adentros. –

-¿Puede contármelo o prefiere guardárselo? –Incito con cordialidad, de esa manera lograba que todos le contaran sus chismes. –

-Pues, veras… hace un tiempo que evito a Iggy, ¿Sabes? Y no se porque. –Dijo bastante alicaído el otro. – No llamo, no le hablo, y cuando tenemos alguna reunión juntos siempre lo evito. Es casi como involuntario, pero al mismo tiempo que lo evito me siento mal por hacerlo. Me siento confundido…

El moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Podría ser que…? No, imposible. ¿Alfred estaba…?

-Creo que puedo ayudarle a saber lo que siente. Solo tiene que acompañarme al desván. –Japón se puso de pie, mientras Alfred le seguía con la mirada, y después la curiosidad movió sus pies hasta el desván. –

Estuvieron hurgando durante mucho rato, hasta que Kiku bajo unas cajas bastante bien cuidadas. El asiático abrió la caja y estuvo revolviéndola hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un par de revistas envueltas en una bolsa de plástico para preservarlas.

-¿Eh? ¿Kiku? –Alfred se sorprendió cuando el japonés le extendió dichas revistas. - ¿Qué es esto? –

-Se llaman '**Doujinshis**'. Son muy populares acá en mi país, de seguro estos dos le ayudaran a saber que es lo que le pasa. –

No pregunto más, porque de repente su celular sonó. Era su jefe que requería su presencia en Washington urgentemente. Se despidió del nipón y volvió cuanto antes a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Al final no resulto ser nada del otro mundo. Solo algo con el medio ambiente y la violencia juvenil, bla, bla y mas bla.<p>

Esa noche llego agotado a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el sofá para poder ver la televisión… oh… diablos, recordó que le cortaron el cable porque tenia una deuda mas grande que Oregón. ¡Eso era culpa del Presidente que había dejado de darle dinero porque solo lo gastaba en 'chucherías'! Que ridículo por Dios, una nación sin cable.

Bueno, en fin. No tenia nada para hacer, no quería jugar a ninguna de sus archí doscientas consolas de videojuegos. Así que solo le quedo ojear aquellas revistas extrañas que le dio el japonés hace horas.

Primero tomo la mas delgada, la cual no eran mas de siete paginas, que desperdicio de dinero por siete paginas nada mas. Pero bueno, si Kiku dijo que iban a servirle para entender mejor lo que le pasaba con Arthur, ¡Bienvenido sea!

Abrió la primer pagina y se sorprendió por la portada. Un dibujo CASI idéntico a Inglaterra, pero en color rosa, y al parecer tenia helado sobre una de sus mejillas, lo deducía por la cucharilla que tenia en sus labios. Y en el medio de la imagen el que suponía era el titulo de la revista "**In the Box**" ¿Dentro de la caja? ¿De que caja?

Paso las paginas hasta ver algo parecido a un comic. En donde nuevamente salía ese dibujo prototipo de Arthur con un traje negro y alegando un par de cosas con respecto a Francia.

¿Por qué Japón dibujaría a Iggy hablando de Francia? No lo sabia.

Abrió mas los ojos al visualizar a un tipo bastante igual a él, comiendo helado. No lo podía creer, ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Él! ¡El gran Estados Unidos de América estaba mal dibujado! ¡El no tenia el cabello tan corto y despeinado!

-¿Qué rayos?

Siguió leyendo, y no entendía porque actuaba tan raro y misterioso. Pudo haberle dado de su helado a Arthur, pero no lo hizo, es mas, lo envió a la cocina por mas. Pero comprendía bien, el era egoísta con el helado, después de todo el helado es rico, y no se comparten las cosas ricas.

Arthur según la revista o el llamado 'doujinshi' busco el helado en la nevera. Encontrando un solo pote, que al agitarlo el inglés descubrió que no había nada, salvo…

-¿Para que hay una sortija en un pote de helado? –Dijo como todo un desconocido de la materia, y lo era. –

Pero Iggy era mas tonto que él, ¡Hasta mordió la sortija! Eso le hizo reírse un rato.

Ahora, el inglés fue con él a la sala donde empezó a alardear de que las hadas habían echo aquel anillo. Pero él se puso de pie extrañamente serio y tomo el anillo y se lo puso a Arthur en el dedo anular…

…El doujinshi terminaba con él diciéndole a Inglaterra que se iban a casar.

¿Para que iba a casarse con Inglaterra? ¿Una nueva alianza tal vez? ¡Eso debía ser!

-Sigo pensando que pagar por siete paginas es un asco… -Expreso, en realidad estaba confundido, no sabia que pensar con respecto a ese doujinshi. Además no sentía que sus dudas hayan cesado. –

Opto por tomar el otro.

Lo abrió y vio el titulo del nuevo doujinshi '**Mistake x2**' o en español "**Doble Error**" ¿Error con él en la portada? ¡Que estupidez!

Fue pasando y viendo rápidamente el 'comic'. Tampoco entendía mucho.

El iba a la casa de Arthur porque Tony se había ido a visitar a sus padres –_Aunque para ser sinceros ese dibujo estaba mejor que el otro_– y por mirar películas de terror tuvo que dormir con Inglaterra aquella noche.

Pasaron cosas divertidas luego, como que porque Arthur se durmió primero –_Eso jamás debe hacerse con un héroe presente, encima asustado_– le pinto la cara con varias cosas graciosas. Después enumero las razones del porque tendría que quedarse con Inglaterra todos los fines de semana, y no con algunos otros. ¡Canadá maldito! ¡Lo boto literalmente!

Había una conversación con Francia e Inglaterra que no iba al caso porque no trataba de él, así que paso hasta la escena donde apareciera el héroe. A las dos paginas mas o menos apareció, hablando con Japón.

Le conto que se quedaba con Iggy los fines de semana y se espanto, es mas creía que se había espantado porque se entero –_O mas bien le dijo_– que durmió con él. Quizá lo malinterpreto… si lo malinterpreto.

Así siguió el doujinshi, fue esa noche a la casa de Arthur donde también se asusto con la película y terminaron durmiendo juntos.

…Como cuando era niño, pensó.

Algo en su pecho cambio, y sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón. Podría ser que…

Paso las paginas velozmente, hasta llegar casi al final, donde él se encontró mintiéndole a Tony y mintiéndole al propio inglés; el cual también le engaño con algo del calendario y una fiesta.

Cuando hubo terminado el doujinshi, y de leer ese casi '_Amo a…_' se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, o mas bien le pasaba con Inglaterra.

¡Si era tan claro como el agua! ¡Se había enamorado de su ex tutor! Pero que idiota al no darse cuenta…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente tenia una reunión con Inglaterra por algún motivo que ya ni recuerda, solo pensaba en el inglés y como decirle su nuevo descubrimiento.<p>

Ahora, como pocos días o casi como pocas veces, estaba sentado en el escritorio de la oficina donde se quedaría con _su_ británico. Cuando este llego, con cara de naturalidad, se sorprendió un poco al ver al estadounidense tan temprano.

-¿Te caíste de la cama o que Alfred? –Alfred no contesto, solo se puso de pie y lo saludo formalmente. - ¿Tienes fiebre, git? –Puso una mano sobre la frente del americano, el cual tenia un gesto serio. - ¿Oye me estas escuchando? –

-_England…_ -

Las mejillas del inglés no podían estar mas rojas. Alfred lo había acorralado contra la mesa del escritorio, ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era aquella?

-¡América déjame! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué te crees que haces? –Lo empujaba en vano. –

-¿Sabes? Ayer descubrí algo… -Empezó, mirando directamente a las esmeraldas de su antiguo maestro. –

-¿H-ha s-si? ¿Y q-que era? –No tenia idea de que iba un descubrimiento a todo aquello. –

-…Me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba contigo. –

-¿Eh? –Arthur parpadeo. - ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu descubrimiento? –

-…_I love you, United Kingdom_. –

Estados Unidos demostró sus palabras con un beso en los labios del británico, dejándolo casi en shock.

_Había estado planeando todo eso desde que termino de releerse ambos doujinshis durante casi una hora y media seguidas. Pensó hasta en como respirar. ¡No podía fallar ahora! Lo tenia apunto… ahora no América, ahora no hay que caer…_

Estaba mentalmente preparado para todo; golpes, patadas, empujones, mordidas, quebraduras, puntapiés, codazos y hasta rodillazos en su zona baja. Estaba preparado para toda agresión física… para todo, menos para eso…

Sintió como las manos del inglés empezaban a subir por su cuello, correspondiendo el beso. Al principio no lo podía creer, pero cuando sintió que el otro se había perdido en el beso, continuo, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de Arthur.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos un instante. La mirada encendida de los dos, llena de pasión, deseo y algo mas era notoria.

Se volvieron a besar con hambre, sin decirse nada. Alfred tiro todas las cosas que impidieran el recostar al inglés sobre el escritorio. Fueron sacándose la ropa, besándose como desesperados.

…Finalmente lo hicieron. Dos veces sobre el escritorio.

-Ahí… haaah, -El americano volteo su cuerpo para mirar al inglés, que estaba mas cansado que el propio Alfred. - ¿D-desde cuando t-tu…? –

-¿I-im-porta? ¿N-no v-vale el echo de que ya lo sepas? –Recrimino el de verdosa mirada, que tenia como única prenda la bombardera del estadounidense. – _From long time, after your Independence… _-Murmuro Arthur, quitando la mirada de entre medio de ambos. –

-I love you… _England_. –Le susurro al oído. Con una ternura inimaginable. –

-I love you too, _United States_. –

* * *

><p>América e Inglaterra no lo podían creer. Habían encontrado una película en el desván de Japón que trataba sobre ellos dos y… ¡Por Dios! ¡Kiku estaba enfermo!<p>

* * *

><p>Seeeeeeeeh, ya se, Miru escribio parodia comica D: hoy llueve (?) Este fic se lo hice a para su cumpleaños n.n...Aunque ya haya pasado como un mes .w. Pero bueno, te quiero Lay :) Hiciste que escriba humor ¬O¬ (?) Ajaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n<p>

A decir verdad se parece mucho a un doujinshi que habia leido .-. pero... este esta mejor porque lo hice yo para Lay (?) Ok me dejo de chiqilinadas y les agradezco que hayan leido esto ;) Bye bye~


End file.
